papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming, Part 1
I will add something to the beginning, but this is all I have for now... ---- Elite are sitting around a table in a room in the castle. Lotin: Before we make the final preparations for the battle ahead, are their any questions related to the next phase? Set: Do you really think that all sides will play along is if it wasn't an illusion... Lotin: We need them to, and so they will... Lucifer: Everyone of our allies is in place? If we aren't there to help, we'll need to make sure everything is ready now... Lotin: Everything is ready... Viper: And you trust all our allies? Lotin: Of course... Arthur: And all the legends... You're sure they're true? Lotin: Don't worry, they're true... Blitz: The Haven is on its way? Lotin: It will be there in 10 days time... Chemestris: And all trade-offs have been settled? Lotin: All parties will get what they want... Again, let us hope we have good luck in the coming days, and in the future... Fire and Ice... Such as combination could not be any more pleasing... Song Harry, and Figy are standing across from Toon and Nick in the lobby of the Academy. proud: Welcome... to the Academy... Since you never came to the Academy when we brought you in after the Aldabarbarian debacle and then rudely sent you home to wait for the real school year to start, we figure we'd give you a tour... Nick: Follow us... This won't take long, but there are a few things we'll quiz you on afterwards... Harry: A quiz? Already? We just got here... sarcastically: Did I say quiz? Well, I meant test... And guess what... YOU SHALL NOT PASS Harry: Not helping... Chris: I think he was joking... Toon: Classic Nick for you... annoyed: Why'd you have to tell them? angry: Why'd you have to joke with them? Figy: Can we get on with our tour? Toon: Yes. Let's go... camera cuts to them arriving in the Magister's office a couple minutes later. They see Paper, Sci, Hornbok, and Jopius standing in the entrance to the office. They are talking, but stop when the group arrives. Hornbok: Touring the Academy, are we? Nick: They were never here last time... Hornbok: Of course... Now can you show them the rest of the Academy... We're discussing important issues... Like Sci's wife... falsely outraged: How is that important? Hornbok: Toon, get them out of here! Toon: Got it... leave and begin to tour throughout the rest of the Academy. Hornbok: Now, where were we? Sci: The Rotolysians, I believe... Hornbok: Of course... You two have done diplomatic work before... I'm sure I can trust you in heading to Rotolysia and finishing their compensation deal can't you? It's long overdue... confident: There isn't anything we can't do! Hornbok: Don't get overconfident... Sci: Come on, Hornbok. The Elite, Rigon, Dexis twice, the Aldabarbarians... Hornbok: Jopius and I do have other matters to discuss... Sci, and Hornbok nod their heads. Paper and Sci walk off and begin to walk down the hallway. Sci: Are you sure your ready for this? Paper: Hopefully it doesn't take that long... camera cuts to Toon, Nick, Figy, Chris, and Harry on their tour. They arrive in the lobby of the Academy and see Bink, Holly, and Roy setting up decorations for some sort of party. Nick: And here we have three of the worst Plumbers... It's a shame, their being forced to set up decoration for the Academy's first ever homecoming celebration... Bink: Mih gag... gag appears around Nick's mouth. He pulls it out as Bink and the others turn around. Nick: Very funny... Bink: Same to you... and Holly walk over to Chris, Figy, and Harry. Roy: I kinda agree though... This is the most boring job... I'd almost rather get another tour... Harry: I don't think they trust us to just go throughout the Academy ourselves... Who knows why... Bink: Roy, Holly, you two can go with them... I don't need any more help... turns to walk back to the decorations, but she sees Paper and Sci walk into the lobby. Bink: Hey guys... Paper: Bink... and Bink hug. The new recruits look awkwardly at them and then turn towards themselves. Figy: Can we continue the tour... jokingly: Sure... Nothing to see here anyway... leave as Paper and Bink break away. Bink: I haven't seen you in a couple days... Where have you been? Paper: I've been working on some... Lieutenant responsibilities... Hornbok wants me to keep quiet about them... Bink: I understand... So are you going to be around for the party and stuff... Paper: Maybe... Hornbok wants Sci and I to go to Rotolysia to finish the Rotolysian's deal... Hopefully we'll be back by tomorrow... Bink: Again, I... understand... Sci: We have to get going... They're expecting us... and Bink stare into each other eyes for a moment before they crack a smile. Paper walks off with Sci towards the transport platform. They step onto it. Sci: Norva, Rotolysia... Computer: RECOGNIZED: PAPER, R-ZERO-ONE; SCI, R-ZERO-TWO. turn into yellow energy and then disappear. The camera cuts to the capital city of Norva on the planet Rotolysia. Paper and Sci arrive in the lobby in a government building and then walk towards the center of the room to meet up with the Rotolysian Ambassador. Paper: Ambassador, long time no see... Ambassador: Ah, Paper and Sci, same to you... May I ask where Hornbok is? Sci: Hornbok has other matters to attend to... Ambassador: Such as? stark: Sorry, classified... Ambassador: So... shall we get started? Sci: We shall... walk through the lobby and then head into a meeting room. Several important Rotolysians including Galix, Dasa, and Mavir are in the room. Paper and Sci take their seats and the ambassador takes the final seat between Paper and Galix. Galix: So what is the latest proposal? Ambassador: Proposal number 19, the main features of which give a five million dollar payoff to the Rotolysian court funding and give each member of the counsel from the trial 500000 dollars flat. It also gives the Plumbers leeway for future trials involving the same defendants. Dasa: Does it say anything about compensation for future trials? Ambassador: It does not... Galix: Would they be willing to go into more detail? Paper: At a later time, not that we want to push this deal back any further... Dasa: I suppose the deal satisfies... Ambassador: Time for a vote. All in favor? the 25 people in the room, 19 vote in favor of the proposal. Ambassador: This passes. Congratulations. stands up and shakes the Ambassador's hand. He then turns around and walks out of the room with Sci. jokingly: That's it, huh? Paper: Let's head back to the ship... walk out of the room as the camera cuts to Toon and Nick's tour. They are now in a new room in the Academy, the team's own office. Toon and Nick are showing the five new recruits and archive. Toon: Even Roy and Holly haven't been in this room... Before now, only the members of the old team have... presses a button. Toon: But that changes... is a buzz at Nick's communicator. Nick: Yes Hornbok? Hornbok: We need your help in the office... camera cuts to the office. There is a whole in the wall and a large ship that can be seen outside of it. Hornbok: As usual... We have a situation... Commercial Hornbok: Does someone want to tell me what I'm looking at? Jopius: It appears to be a warship... Hornbok: Who's warship!? Who's attacking!? a large red energy blast comes out of the warship and heads for the Academy. Jopius makes an energy shield appear, blocking the blast. Nick, Toon, Bink and the five members of the new team arrive in the office and look at Jopius blocking the blast with Hornbok standing next to him. Nick: Is the ship within the artificial atmosphere? Hornbok: Maybe. Take suits just to be safe-- Bink: Or... Pihs eht dnuora dnapxe erehpsmota laicifitra eht ekam... Should be good to go... Nick: Then team, go! grows in size and the Harry picks him up and flies towards the ship. He throws Figy towards the ship. Figy then makes a downward motion with his hands curled into a ball to try and break through the walls of the ship. It makes a large dent, and then Figy continues to punch it. Harry smashes into the wall right next to him and then starts punching on his own. Roy flies towards the ship with a jetpack, and then takes out a bow and fires three exploding arrow at the hull of the ship. The arrows don't do much. Holly pushes herself towards the ship with her telekinesis. She then uses her telekinesis to try and rip open a hole in the ship, but to no success. Chris launches him towards the ship with a fire blast but also has no success burning open a hole in the ship. using her telepathy: What is this ship made out of? jokingly: First guess: indestructium Nick: Haha, coming through! flies in and then burns open a hole in the hull of the ship using his acid breathe. He flies in as all the other recruits manage to get into the hull in one way or another. Toon and Bink also end up in the hull. Nick: Okay, we're splitting up into two squads... Bink, Roy, Chris, you're Alpha. Try and find the control room. The rest of us are Beta. We'll head for the power source, got it? Bink: Got it, let's go... Roy, and Chris head one way into the ship as Beta Squad heads in another direction. Nick and Harry fly down the hallway as Toon, Holly, and Figy follow on foot. Figy: Should I go ahead? Toon: Go ahead... Let us know if you find the power source? nods his head and then shrinks a bit and runs off. He turns down the hallway and then continues forward. He turns again and then finds two security drones in front of them. He suddenly grows to his largest size and then punches one security drone. Figy: Woah, where'd you guys come from? punches the same security drone again and hits it into the second one. The security drone fires a laser at Figy and knocks him back into a wall. The second one rushes forward and then punches Figy. It tries to punch again, but he grabs the punch and then tosses the drone back. into his communicator: I've been ambushed by two security drones. Can you track my location? camera cuts to the rest of Beta Squad. Nick: Already on it... Harry, let's go! and Harry zoom forward to find Figy. The rest run forward as fast as they can and follow Nick and Harry. Harry flies into the hallway with the security drones and then crashes into one and knocks it into a wall. Nick lands in the hallway and then sprays acid all over the other security drone. It falls to the ground and then Harry pounds his fists down onto its head as he lands on its body with both feet. Both drones deactivate as the rest of the team arrives. Toon: You couldn't have saved as some of the fun? Nick: Sorry, guess I just like doing things myself... Toon: Since when? [As Nick and Toon continue to banter in the background, Harry, Figy, and Holly start to walk down the hallway. Holly: Am I the only one who thinks this is going to be annoying? 'Nick: NO! I DID THAT! NOT YOU! '''Figy: Going to be annoying? Talk about already... Toon: OH! REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN I WAS ALL LIKE-- Harry: It's also not funny at all... Nick: AND THEN THERE WAS THE TIME WHEN HE TOOK BIG STICKS AND SHOVED THEM-- enraged: Okay, that's enough! slightly embarrassed: Right, let's find the power source... camera cuts to Alpha Squad. Bink, Roy, and Chris are all running down the hallway. There are several destroyed security drones behind them. They turn and run down the next hallway before reaching a large door. Roy: Should we...? Chris: I don't know. We still have no idea who we're fighting... Bink: Our task is to find the control room. How do we know if this is it if we don't go inside? Chris: Alright then... Bink: One three, then, one-- Roy: THREE! bursts inside. Bink and Chris take a second to comprehend what has just happened and then burst through the large door, too. They walk forward into the command room and see many Incurseans walking around. Bink: You've got to be kidding me! This is an Incursean ship? arrogant: Of course it's an Incursean ship... command chair spins around, revealing Attea. Bink: You must be Attea... arrogant: Oh, you've heard of me? I never would have guessed? Roy: Incurseans? Attea? What's going on... Bink: The Incurseans are a race on conquerors... And for some reason you changed the design of your ships? Attea: Eh, can you blame us? The gold and purple got annoying... and predictable. With a brand new fleet no one will see us coming. Bink: So what is this for? Who hired you? Attea: No one in particular... And if it was important, I still wouldn't tell you? Bink: You two, handle Attea, I'll radio Hornbok and the others... nod their heads as they run towards Attea. Bink takes out her communicator. Hornbok: Yes? Bink: Hornbok, this is an Incursean ship... They've redesigned their whole fleet... shocked: What? Stop them... The Incurseans are dangerous... Bink: Got it... now radios Nick. Bink: Nick, how's the power source coming? Nick: We just entered the room with it, but there are several Incursean troops guarding it... Bink: Well, this is an Incursean ship; Roy and Chris are fighting Attea. Hornbok wants this ship out of commission before it does anything, so get rid of that power source... Nick: Right, priority alpha... camera cuts to Roy and Chris fighting Attea. Roy takes out a bo staff and then spins it around. He rushes towards Attea and then swings the staff at her but she avoids and then kicks him and knocks him back. Chris flashes a light blast at her, making her take a few steps back. Roy then gets up and fires an energy laser at her, knocking her back. Several of the troops begin to attack Roy and Chris, as Bink joins the fight as well. She kicks one troop and then spins around and punches another. Attea kicks her back before she stops to look at her. Bink: Alright, time for answers, why are you attacking? Attea: Aw, you really want me to spoil the surprise? Voice: Surprised spoiled... looks past Attea and sees a holographic screen with Dexis on it. Bink: Dexis!? Dexis hired you? Dexis: Congratulations, but I thought you had asked why, not who? Bink: You still won't tell... Dexis: I don't need to... I think it would be pretty obvious Bink: Well then you don't know the Plumbers, do you? Cyneuqerf sih ffo tuhs... turns back to face Bink. Roy and Chris are standing behind her; she is surrounded. Attea: Well, you've surrounded me, but you'll never surround daddy... points out the window of the ship. A ship almost 10 times the size of the original ship is flying towards them. Emperor Millius can be seen standing at the helm, basking at the small ship and the Academy in front of him. The camera cuts to Hornbok. on the communicator: We have a situation... Hornbok: I know... It's time to call in the team... walks over to a device. He flips open a glass case and then presses a small blue switch on the inside. The camera cuts to Center City. Zon is playing the latest game in the "Wonder World" series on a game device when a Plumber's badge starts to beep. Zon tosses the controller to the side and then grabs his Plumber's badge and looks at it. Sanorth: You must stop the evil Toko! Toko: You will never stop me! camera cuts to Will and Cassie sitting at a cafe in Paris. Suddenly, both their Plumber's badges start to beep. Cassie looks at Will and then stands up as they pick up their bags and walk out. A waiter can be seen arriving at their table moments later with the food they ordered. camera cuts again to Aevan in Oakwood. He is running down the street as he looks at his beeping Plumber's badge. Aevan: Finally, some action! turns down an alley and then jumps into a phone booth. Computer: RECOGNIZED: AEVAN, R-08. turns into yellow energy. The camera cuts back to the Plumber's Academy. He arrives at one of the transport platforms in the lobby of the Academy and then immediately starts to run down the hallway. He continues to run until he makes it to the Magister's office. He is the last one to arrive: all the recruits except for Paper, Sci, Bink, Nick, Toon, Roy, Chris, Holly, Figy, and Harry are present. Hornbok: Well, the gang's all here... So, welcome back guys... Now let's get to work... Commercial Will: What are we facing? Hornbok: Incurseans... Attea and Millius to be specific... Paper and Sci are away on Rotolysia, so I didn't call them, but you will need to take care of them... Brian: Where are the rest? Jopius: The rest are all on Attea's ship. We're sending you onto Millius' ship to stop the attack directly. Hornbok: Stick together... There's no need to split up... Will... Your in charge of this squad... nods his head. Will: I won't let you down... camera cuts to the main room of Attea's ship. The power is now out and all the recruits from Alpha and Beta Squads have joined together. They are surrounding Attea. Nick: Face it, you're outnumbered... Attea: True, but you're also outmatched... draws a sword and charges at Attea. He slashes at her, but she jumps over the slash and kicks him in the face. Figy grows in size and then slams his fists down at Attea. She jumps back and then grabs an electric whip and uses it to electrocute Figy. Chris jumps in the way and gets electrocuted for a moment before countering with his own electricity blast. Attea cuts off both blasts and then runs up to Chris. He coats his fists in fire as he charges, but she ducks under his punch and then kicks him into the wall. Nick charges at her and then starts to throw several punches are her, but she blocks every one. Toon blasts fire at her, but she dodges and Nick is forced to quickly jump to dodge the fire. Bink: Nwod hre wols starts to charge at Bink, but feels herself slowing down. Bink charges and kicks her in the face, which snaps her out of the spell. She jumps up and then gets punched from behind by Harry. Figy shrinks and then speeds at her to try and punch. He does so, and then Holly slams her on the ground with her telekinesis. She slowly gets up and then backs into the wall as the recruits approach her. Attea: Good work... takes out a device with a switch on top. Attea: One more move and I destroy the ship... Toon: We've gotten out of that before... It won't work... Attea: Suit yourself... presses the button. Bink: Ymedaca eht ot kcab su ekat recruits teleport out. A few seconds later, the ship explodes. Hornbok: Thank goodness you got out... Bink: Should we worry about the other ship... Hornbok: I sent in the others to take care of Millius... They should be arriving at the ship now... he says this, the camera cuts to the rest of the recruits running down a hallway in the hull of the larger Incursean ship. Will: Let's head upwards... That's where the command room probably is... Aevan: And then we get to the real action! continue to run. They eventually loop around and go up a few levels until they reach a large door. The camera cuts inside, and the door explodes as the recruits walk in. Will: You're going down, Millius... turns and grimaces. He then turns back around and presses a button which teleports him out of the ship. Aevan: What a coward... slots open up in the ceiling and hundreds of probes come out and start to attack the recruits. Water: Those are Dexis' probes! I remember from both times I fought him... Brian: Both times? Water: I fought alone once, remember? Well, with Ivada... holographic screen appears near the recruits, notifying them that the ship will explode in thirty seconds. Will: Abort mission! Water, Rob, the window in front... Rob: Got it... and Water charge at the window in front of the ship. The rest of the recruits run behind them and arrive just as they shatter it. Will: Brian, your turn... nods his head and then turns into a small jet surrounding all the recruits. He flies through the broken window and then flies through the hole in the Magister's office. Will: Jopius, shield us, the ship's going to blow! Jopius: Got it! forms an enormous golden energy shield appear between the Academy and the two ships. The ship finally explodes as all of its remains as well as the remains of the smaller ship float around the Academy. Jopius puts down the shield as he turns to face all the recruits and Hornbok. The door to the office opens up as Ivada, Relgo, Slick, and Kruto enter the office. Ivada: Are we late? Hornbok: No, you're just in time for the party... camera cuts to the Plumber's ship Rotolysia. Paper and Sci are sitting in the ship, analyzing some files. Suddenly, a holographic screen appears in the ship. The Ambassador's face is on it. Ambassador: You two are still here? Paper: We were just about to leave... Why? Ambassador: Some of the others were wondering if you would like to celebrate the ratification of the agreement... Sci: We can go for a little bit, but we have our own party to get back to... Ambassador: Sure, meet me back at the government building... screen disappears. Paper looks at Sci as the camera cuts to the three walking down the hallway. Ambassador: I promise you... We won't keep you long... there is a loud explosion heard in the building. Ambassador: What was that? Sci: I don't know... But we can find out... The security room is right here... runs into the room just in front of them and sits down at the chair. Paper runs into the room and leans on the computer as the Ambassador walks in behind them. Sci replays the footage of the explosion. It reveals that a figure walked into the building just after the explosion. Sci: There, let's go! three run out of the room towards the main room. Paper speeds forward as the camera follows him. He arrives in the main room and notices that the figure is Faceless. Paper: No way, Faceless? grunts and then looks past Paper and sees Sci and the Ambassador running up to him. He grabs a knife and then runs up to Paper, he kicks him to the side and then smacks Sci into the wall with a kick. He rushes at the Ambassador and then knocks him to the ground. He stands over him and drops the knife so that the blade lands into the Ambassador's chest. He grunts again as he backs away into the shadows. Paper looks at Sci unconscious and the ground and then the dying Ambassador next to him. He rushes over to the Ambassador, but it is too late: he is already dead. Galix and Dasa arrive via an elevator in the front of the room. Galix looks at Paper sitting by the dead Ambassador. Galix: Paper!? Paper: This isn't what it looks like! Galix: I'm sorry Paper... You're under arrest... looks shocked and then closes his eyes and looks to the side. The camera cuts to a car-like vehicle driving Paper away towards the jail. Sci: But it wasn't even Paper! Faceless, the guy we had trouble with years ago, was the one who did it! Galix: Somehow I have a hard time believing Paper killed the Ambassador, but right now, he's the only suspect... Sci: I'll get to the bottom of this... camera cuts to the Plumber's Academy. Sci exits his ship and leaves the docking bay and walks right past Bink. Bink: Where's Paper? angry: Not in the mood... enters the docking bay. Hornbok: Did you get the deal done? Sci: Yeah, but... Bink: But what? Sci: But we may have to face the facts... The facts that Paper is a murderer... End